You're my Wind
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Bagaimana kalau endingnya berbeda?


**YOU'RE MY WIND.**

**Disclaimer: **Takahashi Rumiko's always hahaha

**Summary:** Bagaimana jika Kagura masih sempat diselamatkan…?

**A/N**: Well, request dari temen saya :3, saya juga suka pairing ini sih, mudah-mudahan kalian suka….

**WARNING**. Sesshomaru rada OOC. Kagura's Point Of View.

* * *

Badanku yang sudah tercemari oleh miasma Naraku, dengan terhuyung duduk di tengah padang bunga yang begitu indah. Sesaat, aku merasa sangat gembira karena pada akhirnya aku bisa terlepas darinya, bebas, sebebas angin yang berhembus menggerakkan poniku yang kubiarkan terjuntai tepat di atas kelopak mataku.

Begitu tenang, begitu damai.

Kunikmati saat-saat ini dengan bibir tersenyum. Namun rasa sakit yang kuderita sangat menyita perhatianku. Miasma ini telah menggerogoti jantungku.

Di saat aku sedang berjuang menahan sakit, di tengah keheningan aku merasakan kedatangannya.

Ya, dia.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut putih indah terurai.

"Sessho…maru…" kataku terkejut. Mata emasnya memandangku dengan datar, tanpa emosi.

"Aku mencium bau darah dan miasma."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kau mengira aku adalah Naraku. Apa kau kecewa aku bukanlah dirinya?".responku sambil tersenyum getir. Rasa sakit, kecewa, semua seolah bercampur jadi satu dengan luka yang kuderita.

"Aku tahu itu _kau_." mendengar jawabannya membuatku tertegun. Rasa kecewa dan sakit serasa hilang seketika itu juga.

'_Jadi kau datang, dan kau tahu itu adalah aku..' _

Aku dan dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, namun tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkanmu."

"Sudah terlambat, jangan sia-siakan tenagamu."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat."jawabnya sambil mengarahkan pedang Tenseiga-nya padaku.

Saat itu juga aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Di mana ini?

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menerka ada dimana aku sebenarnya.

Aku memegang dadaku.

Jantungku. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

aku… _hidup_?

"Ah! Rupanya kau sudah sadar, tante Kagura!" terdengar suara anak kecil berteriak di sebelahku.

"Aku di mana, Rin..?"

"Di rumah nenek Kaede. Kau sudah pingsan selama kurang lebih 3 hari. Tuan Sesshomaru yang membawamu ke sini, ah, ya, dia bilang sebentar lagi dia akan datang…" katanya dengan nada gembira.

Aku tercengang. Bagaimana bisa dia menyelamatkanku….?

_Krek.._

"Dia datang~~!" kata Rin dengan semangat. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Rin, bisakah kau bermain di luar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Sesshomaru." Kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah Rin.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Rin…." Perkataanku membuatnya menoleh.

"Tidak usah panggil tante. Kagura saja sudah cukup."

* * *

"Sesshomaru, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau yang telah menyelamatkanku?"

Ia hanya terdiam. Baik, tidak perlu dijawab pun, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu padaku.… Tapi, kuucapkan terima kasih karena kau mau menyelamatkanku…"

"Kagura, ikutlah denganku." Mulutku terbuka tanpa kusadari. Ikut dengannya? Apa maksudnya?

"Permisi, apa maksudmu, Sessho.."

"Kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, bukan? Kau dapat hidup dengan kami. Lagipula kau telah membantu kami melawan Naraku." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar, tanpa emosi.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Apa kau sudah lupa tujuanku lepas dari Naraku? Aku ingin bebas, sebebas angin… aku tidak ingin mengikuti siapapun sekarang."

Sesshomaru menatapku dengan tajam, Nampaknya dia tidak menyukai argumenku.

"Baiklah," kataku, menyerah.

"Berikan aku 3 alasan kenapa aku harus mengikutimu." Kataku kepadanya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Pertama," katanya sambil menatapku dengan serius.

"Karena kau telah membantuku mengalahkan Naraku. Kedua, karena Rin terus merengek padaku untuk membawamu bersamaku."

"Ya. Lalu yang ketiga?"

Terdiam cukup lama, tampaknya permintaanku ini terlalu sulit untuknya..

"Ketiga.. Akan kukatakan jika kau mau ikut denganku."

"Hei, itu perbuatan curang, tahu.." aku mendesah. Tampaknya siluman yang satu ini tidak ingin perintahnya dibantah.

"Baik, baik, aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi hanya 2 hari, karena kau belum mengatakan alasan terakhirnmu. Bagaimana?"

Sesuai perjanjian, keesokan harinya aku dan gerombolan Sesshomaru meninggalkan kediaman Kaede setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak padanya.

Cukup lama kita berjalan dan sampai akhirnya kita berhenti untuk bermalam di sebuah gubuk.

Aku terjaga di saat malam kedua karena masih memikirkan alasan kenapa Sesshomaru tidak mau mengatakan alasan ketiganya.

_Jika besok dia benar-benar tidak mengatakan alsannya, aku akan pergi,_ Batinku dalam hati.

Karena aku tidak bisa tidur, aku mencoba bangun dan keluar kamar untuk sekedar mencari angin.

Tapi rupanya aku tidak sendirian. Sesshomaru ada di sana.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Hai…"

"Ini sudah larut. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Aku mendengus kesal_. Menurutmu kenapa?_

Akhirnya aku menjawab dengan jawabam klise.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Dia terlihat menatapku sekilas. Berusaha membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Sesshomaru, kau tahu ini sudah malam ke dua aku mengikuti kalian. Jika malam ini kau tidak mengatakannya, aku akan pergi."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasan ketigaku untuk memintamu ikut dengan kami?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya, apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasan ketigaku memintamu untuk mengikuti kami?"

"Sudah cukup." Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Aku sangat kesal padanya. Dia pikir untuk apa aku mengikutinya selama ini?

"Aku pergi." Kataku sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, namun tiba-tiba tangannya memegang tanganku.

"…..Akan kukatakan sekarang."

Aku terdiam, menunggunya.

"Kurasa, aku mulai menyukaimu."

Angin semilir yang berhembus terasa sangat kencang menerpa wajahku saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Seorang Sesshomaru, berkata seperti itu padaku.

Tidak bermaksud mengindahkan perkataannya barusan, aku pun menjawab,

"Hmmm. Kau sudah mengatakan semua alasan yang kuminta.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin ikut denganku? waktu itu kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bebas, sebebas angin.."

"Oooh. Jadi kau ingin aku pergi? kau mengusirku?" selaku setengah meledek. Senyumku merekah saat aku melihat wajahnya yang serba salah, namun dia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, berbisik di telinga panjangnya.

"Kau adalah anginku."

* * *

Well, banyak typo, dan pastinya banyak kesalahan, but I hope you all can enjoy it, and RnR, if you don't mind. ^^


End file.
